The Smashers Go to School!
by spongebobrocker
Summary: When Master Hand thinks the smashers aren't smart enough, he sends them to a special school. Okay it's special, but it's not just any ordinary special school... Can the smashers survive it?
1. The Test

Hi, it's me, spongebobrocker. I've decided to write a SSBM story. Hope ya like it! My other story I'm writing right now; the chapters are too short. So I'll try and make the chapters longer, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

**The Smashers Go to School**

**Chapter 1: The Test**

FWEEEE!!!! Kirby went as he inhaled Mario.

"I just asked why you were pink!", said a muffled Mario's voice.

"That was really stupid, Mario.", said Fox.

"You know how Kirby feels about that!", Peach said in a motherish tone.

"Pika Pika Chu!", Pikachu said, agreeing with Fox.

"YES! Finally my brother gets what he deserves!", said Luigi triumphantly.

Mario talked in a muffled voice, "Oh yeah Luigi? Well I just wanna say..."

**"SSHHHUUUUTTUUPP!!!!!"**, Kirby said, making everyone dead quiet.

"I'll only let you out, if you can tell me what 9x9 is.", said Kirby, "You've got three guesses before you get crunched."

Mario whimpered.

"Well?", Kirby said.

Everyone knew Kirby was smart, and that was an easy one for him, but Mario, on the other hand...

Luigi started humming the Jeopardy music, and Peach slapped him.

"99?", Mario said, scared.

"WWWWWRRRRRRROOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!", Luigi screamed.

"Shuttup, Luigi!", said Peach, slapping him again.

"Two more guesses.", Kirby said to Mario.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh, 63?", Mario guessed.

"Nope.", Kirby answered.

**"CRUNCHATIZE HIM CAP'N KIRBY!!!!!!"**, Luigi yelled.

"One more guess.", Kirby said.

"I've got it! 638,968,447,875,321!!!!

"Wrong! Crunch Time!", Kirby said getting ready to crunch.

**"HOLD EVERYTHING!!!!!"**, said a deep voice. It was Master Hand!

"You can't just crunch somebody because they don't what 9x9 is!", said Master Hand.

"Do you know what 9x9 is?", Kirby asked.

"Well...no, but-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!", said all the smashers.

**"SHUTTUP!!! **I bet half of you guys wouldn't even pass on the test I'm about to give you!", Master Hand challenged.

"Test? What test?", said the smashers in unison.

"The test that determines what grade you'll be starting in the special school you all will be going to.", Master Hand said.

"Special school? What special school?", said the smashers in unison.

"Its a school that has all the grades from Kindergarten through College.", Master Hand explained.

"AAAWWW! We gotta go to school?", Young Link whined, "I already know what 9x9 is; 5!"

"Actually, I think that's your I.Q.", Master Hand said.

"Eeergh! Shut up!", Yong Link shot back.

"Anyway, you will be taking you tests now, in the battling gym. So please go in there now.", Master Hand said.

The smashers went into the gym.There were 25 school desks in there. Everyone sat down in a seat.

"Now, the tests are on your desks. So you may begin when ready.", Said Master Hand.

The room filled the sounds of pencils writing.

1 hour later...

"Okay everyone, time is up. Give me your papers so I can see what grade you'll be starting in.", Master Hand commanded.

10 minutes later..

"Alright everyone, I've got your grades. I'm going to write them on a peice of paper and stick it on the wall so you can all see it." Master Hand told them.

After he did, this is what the smashers saw:

**Mario: Kindergarten**

**Luigi: 7th Grade**

**Pikachu: 4th Grade**

**Bowser: 3rd Grade**

**Peach: 6th Grade**

**Yoshi: 4th Grade**

**Dr. Mario: 10th Grade**

**Donkey Kong: Kindergarten**

**Capt. Falcon: 1st Grade**

**Ganondorf: 1st Grade**

**Falco: 10th Grade**

**Fox: 12th Grade**

**Ness: 2nd Grade**

**Ice Climbers: Kindergarten**

**Kirby: College**

**Samus: College**

**Zelda: 9th Grade**

**Link: 8th Grade**

**Young Link: 2nd Grade**

**Pichu: Kindergarten**

**Jigglypuff: Kindergarten**

**Mewtwo: College**

**Game & Watch: 1st Grade**

**Marth: 11th Grade**

**Roy: 4th Grade**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

sooooooooo, how was it? R&R!!!!!


	2. The Trip There

A/N: aha, tis the second chappy! Review me if you like it! Review me if you don't! Tell me your thoughts!!!! Thanx for the reviews!!!

**The Smashers Go to School**

**Chapter 2: The Trip There**

"Okay! I need the kindergarteners at the back of the bus!", Master Hand ordered.

Mario, DK, Ice Climbers, Pichu, and Jigglypuff went to the back and sat down.When he called the 1st graders, Capt. Falcon,

Ganon, and Game & Watch headed back to sit next to the kinders. They went from the back of the bus, all the way up to the

front. They went from Kinders to College students. When Master Hand called the College students, Kirby, Samus, and

Mewtwo went to their seats.

"I'm only going to let mature, college people drive.", said Master Hand.

"Aaaaawwww, c'mon! I can drive!", Young Link whined.

"Uh huh.", Master Hand said.

"I just put a new battery in my remote control Hummer!!!", Young Link begged.

Master Hand sighed. "Samus, would you care to drive?"

"Yes. I would.", Samus said, taking the wheel.

Master Hand went back inside the mansion. They were off. When Samus had stopped at a red light, Young Link ran up to the

front of the bus.

"Hey Samus, I'll give you a red rupee if you let me dri-"

"FWEEEE! SPIIIT!!!", went Kirby as he inhaled Young Link and spat him back to the end of the bus.

"Thanks Kirby. He's getting really annoying.", Samus said to Kirby.

"It will always be my pleasure to shut Young Link up!", Kirby said happily.

"Hey Samus, how about I give you TWO red ru- Uh oh... AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!", Young Link said trying to run away.

But he was tied up!

"What are you guys gonna do to me?",Young Link said, begging for mercy. Kirby smiled evilly.

"Hey Jigglypuff!", Kirby said, "C'mere!"

Jigglypuff hopped off her seat and walked down the bus aisle to where they were.

"Sing your song, girl", Kirby instructed.

"Song? What sooooo- uuuhhhh", Young Link said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Thanks for singing your sleep song, Jigglypuff!", Kirby said.

Jigglypuff nodded and went back to her seat.

A half-hour later, Young Link woke hanging by the rope from a bus window.

"Hey, get me off of here!!!!!", yelled Young Link.

"Uh oh, red light!", Samus said, stopping as suddenly as she could.

"WOOOAAAHHH!!!", Young Link said, swinging around, "Stop that!!!"

Samus and Kirby were laughing harder than ever! Even Mewtwo was smiling a little bit!!!

"Hey, are we there yet?", Luigi asked Samus.

"Yes."

The whole bus erupted in cheers, except for Young Link, who was still just hanging there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey, just a little tip. You submit your review under this sentence.


End file.
